Die Bombe im Nacken
by musikajk
Summary: Manche Bücher sollten für immer geschlossen bleiben.


PROLOG

Nun, wenn man Geschichten als Hörbuch hört, stellt man sich einen Geschichtenerzähler vor, der an einem Tisch sitzt und aus einen großen Buch liest. Doch dies ist anders. Dieser Geschichtenerzähler sitzt einsam und verlassen auf einer Bank in einem Park von Las Vegas. Millionen Menschen ziehen jeden Tag an ihm vorbei und wissen nicht, dass sie beobachtet werden und so war es auch bei dem Schiksal einer jungen Dame, die in der Welt nur irgendjemand war, doch für irgendjemanden dadraußen war sie die Welt.

Geschichten sind eigentlich da, um in eine andere Welt zu gehen und sich selber zu vergessen. Seine Sorgen und Ängste, doch manche Geschichten schocken uns mehr, als wir es je geglaubt haben. Manchmal fangen wir bei Geschichten an zu weinen und fragen uns am Ende, warum eigentlich? Was ist nochmal passiert? Wenn man eine Geschichte durchglesen hat, denkt man am Ende nochmal drüber nach und versucht zu verarbeiten was man gelesen hat. Manchmal lesen wir Geschichten auch um zu lachen und um Spaß zu haben. Wir lassen uns inspirieren, wenn wir sie schreiben. Vom Wetter, von den Kindern die im Park spielen, oder von dem alten Ehepaar das auf einer Bank sitzt und die Vögel füttert und manchmal müssen wir uns ganz genau einprägen was am Anfang der Geschichte stand, um das Ende zu verstehen. Denn es passiert nicht selten, dass Sachen die wir schon einmal gelesen oder sogar gesehen haben, wieder passieren oder wir hören sie noch einmal. Auch wenn sie für uns jetzt keinen Sinn ergeben, so zaubern sie am Ende ein Lächeln auf unsere Gesichter...

Es war wieder einer dieser Tage, die schon mit dem ersten Morgengrauen schlecht begannen. Ein Jahr war es jetzt her, dass Sara Sidle - CSI Level 3 einen Arbeitsunfall hatte und seitdem nichtmehr zum Dienst erschienen war. Sie wurde krankgeschrieben, hatte 6 Monate Reha hinter sich und seitdem war sie Zuhause geblieben. Eigentlich war sie arbeitswütig, doch nachdem es passiert war, hörte sie auf. Wieder saß sie an ihrem Schreibtisch und schrieb ein paar Zeilen in ihr Tagebuch.

_13. 5. - Morgens_

„_Ein Jahr ist es jetzt her, dass ich im Gerichtssaal saß, eine Anhörung mitmachte, aussagte und auch selber Fragen stellte… es war nur eine Voranhörung, an dieser wurde entschieden, ob sie, oder ob sie nicht angeklagt wurde… ich lief auf den Zeugenstand zu, als ich etwas bemerkte, es war nur ganz kurz. Ein kurzes Knacken und einen riesen Druck…dann war alles dunkel… noch jetzt habe ich diesen Geschmack im Mund, diesen Geruch in der Nase und dieses Brummen im Kopf. Immer wenn ich meine Augen schließe, höre ich die Leute schreien, die Sirenen ertönen. Ich errinere mich sogar glaube ich daran, Hank gesehen zu haben. Oder gehört, denn irgendjemand sagte die ganze Zeit während der Fahrt „Macht weiter Sara, Leute, wir dürfen sie nicht verlieren…" und dann errinere ich mich an garnichtsmehr. Irgendwann bin ich dann ohnmächtig geworden, sagte mir der Arzt. Aber sollte es wirklich Hank gewesen sein, so hat er mir das Leben gerettet und ich werde mich bei ihm entschuldigen und bedanken müssen. Entschuldigen wofür? Das ich ein Jahr lang kein Wort gesagt habe. Es ist sein Job Leben zu retten, aber anhand der Art von „Beziehung" die wir vorher führten, ist es für mich und meinen inneren Seelenfireden besser, wenn ich ein kurzes „Danke" hinterlasse._

_Als ich irgendwann wieder wach wurde, aus dem OP kam und in meinem Bett lag, merkte ich nur eins… eine warme Hand, die meine hielt und wie weiche, heiße Tränen auf meiner Hand fielen… immer wenn ich an diesen Tag, diesen Moment denke, dann muss ich lächeln und mein Herz macht Freudensprünge… Ich meine, es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl geliebt zu werden und wenn man, wie ich einmal dem Tod so nah ins Auge sah, dann genießt man jeden Moment in seinem Leben… Viele Menschen die wir Tag täglich verhaften lassen und die dann für den Rest ihres Lebens ins Gefängnis kommen, merken garnicht wie sehr sie in der Misere hängen. Jeder Mensch der dem Tod einmal ins Auge geblickt hat, wird merken, wie stark der Druck ist unter dem man steht. Jeder der 6 Monate lang darum gekämpft hat wieder laufen zu können und solange von seinen Freunden genervt wird, bis man freiwillig nachgibt und anfängt den Lebenssinn wieder aufzubauen. Ich gab mich auf, mich und mein ganzes Leben! Ich weiß nicht wie ich die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen soll, doch mein PEAP meint, ich solle es versuchen, ehe er mich krankschreibt! Ich habe Angst, ich habe tierische Angst. Jedesmal wenn ich mit Nick oder Catherine rede, Grissom oder Greg sehe, oder mit Warrick im AIM bin, dann bekomme ich den Drang sie alle zu sehen, meiner Arbeit nachzugehen, doch jedesmal wenn ich dann am PD vorbeifahre will ich nurnoch eins… nach Hause…_

_Nachtrag:_

_Als ich heute bei der Arbeit ankam habe ich gedacht sie hätten mich vergessen, oder gingen mir aus dem Wege, weil die Narben noch nicht ganz weg sind und ich auch sonst angeblich anders sein könnte. Ich war tierisch nervös. Als ich diesen Geruch nur in der Nase hatte, errinerte ich mich an alles was mir dort passiert war, an alles was ich erlebt hatte und dachte an alles was noch kommen würde. Ich hatte Angst. Panische Angst. Am Anfang dachte ich keiner sei da, denn die Frau an der Rezeption, die keine Ahnung hatte, sagte mir, sie wären wohl alle im Feld, wenn sie nicht da waren. Das ärgerte mich tierisch. Nach einem Jahr voll Schmerz und Leid komme ich wieder, denkt ich sei genug für das Team um wenigstens begrüßt zu werden und sie sind nicht da. Ich war wirklich sauer. War es wirklich zuviel verlangt zu hoffen, dass man begrüßt wird? Mein Leben würde ich geben für jeden einzelnen von ihnen und sowas kommt am Ende raus? Nicht mit mir. Schnurstracks machte ich mich auf den Weg zu Grissom. Wenn alle im Feld waren, dann würde auf seinem Schreibtisch ein Durchschlag der Fälle liegen. Mir war schlecht und als ich endlich an seinem Büro ankam, den Lichtschalter betätigte und merkte, wie sehr sie alle mich vermisst hatten und begrüßten mit einem lauten „Überraschung". Ich war so ergriffen, dass ich zu weinen anfing. Von jedem einzelnen wurde ich umarmt und selbst Grissom scheute diesmal nicht. _

_Ich glaube bei Nick dauerte es am längsten. Im tiefsten Innern glaube ich, dass er sich verantwortlich macht, für das was mir passiert ist. Es war unser Fall damals und er hätte aussagen müssen. Doch hatte er einen anderen Termin und so war ich die Erste. Als Nick ankam, war es schon zu spät. Nachdem ich wach war und wieder Zuhause sagte er mir, dass das einzige was er gesehen hatte, war wie Hank mich in den RTW getragen hat. Mit den andren Sanis zusammen. Was für ein Gefühl das war? Für Nick, oder für mich? Keine Ahnung! Nick redet nie darüber wie er sich gefühlt hat, schaut mich aber immer total schuldbewusst an. Irgendwie tut das ja weh, aber mal sehn, vielleicht bald. Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da. _

_Die Willkommensfeier war wirklich toll. Champus, Umarmungen und das tollste von allen, er war da. Ich muss jedesmal lächeln, wenn ich sehe wie er lächelt, wenn er mich sieht. Verwirrend aber wahr. Ich meine, ich bin jetzt kein übertoller Mensch, aber er akzeptiert mich wie ich bin. Auch nach dem Unfall mit den Narben die ich davon getragen habe. Nicht nur die Narben am Körper, sondern auch die psyhischen Narben. Diese Wunden bei denen du Angst hast, dass der Schmerz dir irgendwas was Rückrad bricht. Wenn du Angst hast, du müsstest ersticken und ein Strick würde sich um deinen Hals legen und immer enger werden, so eng, dass du nichtmehr gradeaus schauen kannst. Wenn du jeden Blick für das Geradeaus verlierst und Angst hast, dass jeder Schritt den du tust - dir den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehst. Die Welt hört sich auf zu drehen und alles was du tust ist mit zitternden Händen dasitzen und an das zu denken, was dir passiert ist. Wenn du nur den Geruch von Feuer in der Nase hast, oder die kleine, unscheinbare Flamme einer Kerze siehst und schreiend wegläufst, weil es dir zuviel wird. Und mit diesen Wunden, so klein, aber offensichtlich, akzeptiert zu werden, gibt einem ein Lebensgefühl, dass sich so nicht beschreiben lässt. Nun aber zu der Frage, wie der erste Tag war! Nagut,ich wollte ja eigentlich nicht drüber reden, aber mein PEAP meint wirklich, ich solle ein Tagebuch führen, es wäre befreiend. Ich fühlte mich komisch. Es war … wie das erste Mal Fahrrad fahren, oder der erste Kuss. Es ist wie das erste Mal ohne Schwimmflügel, oder die erste Klassenarbeit mit Benotung. Irgendwie rast dein Herz und in den Momenten in denen du auf dem Flur stehst rast dein Puls nach oben und dein Herz sagt dir „Verschwinde, du bist zu schwach" dein Verstand jedoch „Bleib da, du schaffst es!" Es ist einfach noch zu jung, was mir passierte, als dass ich mir Gedanken machen könnte was los ist._

_Ich weiß nur eines, ich bin todmüde, deswegen werde ich mich jetzt hinlegen. Vor lauter Aufregung konnte ich die letzten 25,5 Stunden nicht schlafen und ich höre mein Bett schon nach mir rufen… Vielen Dank für's zuhören,_

_Sara_

_14.5. - Morgens_

„_Hm… ich werde heute Abend wieder zum CSI gehen und weiterarbeiten. Heute Nacht habe ich diese eine Begebenheit immer und immer wieder vor den Augen gehabt. Es war ziemlich spät, wir standen noch einmal in der Beweiskammer und gingen alles durch. Nick war den ganzen Abend stutzig, er redete nicht mit mir, mied meine Blicke und überhaupt konnte er es irgendwie so anstellen, dass wir nicht miteinander redeten. Warum? Keine Ahnung. Ich fühle mich komisch dabei. Irgendwie als würde mein Herz wissen warum er so ist, aber es meinem Kopf nicht weitergeben. Es ist das Gefühl wie, wenn man Hausaufgaben macht und weiß dass der Fehler da ist wo er ist, ihn aber nicht beheben kann – weil man nicht weiß warum und wie genau. Das ist komisch. Wirklich. Irgendwann habe ich ihn drauf angesprochen. Er lächelte am Anfang nur matt, mit diesen tiefen braunen Augen in denen ein Geheimnis schlummerte. Etwa 20 mal ging ich auf ihn zu, in der Hoffnung was rauszubekommen, doch er war verschlossen. Kein Wort, kein Ton, kein garnix. Irgendwann nachdem ich aufgegeben hatte, begann er mit mir zu reden. Wir wussten, dass sie den Mann umgebracht, das war sicher – doch hatten wir keine Beweise. Keinen einzigen. Wenn man als CSI arbeitet dann ärgert einen das tierisch, dass man diese Lücke nicht schließen kann. _

_Tja, aber wie ich bin, konnte ich meinen Mund nicht halten und fragte Nick warum er mich dabeihaben wollte. Er lächelte nur verlegen und schaute dann zu mir rüber. Ich musste lächeln. Es kam aufeinmal. Ich wollte schreien und heulen und ich wollte ausflippen und alles rauslassen. Alles was ich angestaut hatte. Ich fühlte mich furchtbar! Der erste Tag und gleich Streit mit meinem besten Freund. Meinem Fels in der Brandung und vorallem aber meiner rechten Seite. Wir sind seid Jahren Freunde und seitdem mir das passiert ist, ist er so komisch drauf. Manchmal glaube ich, dass er sich Vorwürfe macht, weil ich für ihn ins Gericht gegangen bin. Natürlich war es abgesprochen, da wir beide ermittelnde CSI waren, aber ich saß da im Zeugenstand und ich hatte die Bombe im Nacken. Wort wörtlich. Mir war danach kotzübel und immer wenn ich daran denke wird ich zitterig, mir wird schlecht und ich will weinen. Das ist das Trauma, dass man danach mit sich trägt. So einen Unfall steckt man nicht so eben mal weg. Ist es überhaupt okay, wenn ich weine? Langsam zweifel ich an mir selber. Ich will das nichtmehr. Kann ich nicht einfach einschlafen? Diese Tränen, die unnötig geflossen sind, diese Emotionen…ich hasse das. Ich hasse da so sehr. Wenn ich nur diese Richter immer sehe. Jedesmal wenn ich am Gericht vorbeigehe, auf dem Weg zur Arbeit dann schreie ich mich aus. In meinem Beruf habe ich soviel Schmerz und Leid gesehen und ich hatte Mitleid. Tief empfundenes Mitleid doch jetzt nurnoch eins. Ich will um mich schlagen, alles kaputt machen und die Emotionen rauslassen. Ich will keine Heulsuse mehr sein, den ganzen Tag lang mit dem Tränen kämpfen und zu hoffen, dass mir schlecht wird. Ich verliere sehr schnell meinen Lebensmut. Was vorher noch ermutigt klang, ist jetzt entmutigt. Zwar habe ich zum Ende des Abends auch mit Nick alles geregelt, doch bin ich immernoch down – irgendwie. _

_Momentane Gefühle? Ich bin deprimiert und krank. Ich fühle mich schlapp und ausgelaugt. Wie diesen Moment der Windstille, der während eines Sturms eintritt, wenn der Sturm neue Kräfte sammeln muss. Furchtbar, wirklich furchtbar. So unnütz. Man hat kaum Kräfte aufzustehen, kaum Kräfte zu gehen und ich will weinen. Seitdem ich wieder beim CSI bin, will ich den ganzen Tag einfach nur weinen. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vorallem heute ist es schlimm. Wie es dazu kommt? Ich weiß es nicht. Gut mich greift es an… aber alle behandeln mich als wäre ich neugeboren worden. Wie ein 9 Monate alter Säugling. Heute war ich bei Grissom um zu telefonieren. Meine Handyrechnung muss nicht nochmehr strapaziert werden und dann nahm ich den Telefonhörer und Grissom setzt mich in seinen Stuhl. Meine Reaktion: „Äh, hallo?" Ja, der gute Grissom meint, ich sei so blass und bräuchte Pflege. Toll wie sich alle um meine Gesundheit kümmern, doch keiner kümmert sich um mein Herz…_

_2 Anregungen:_

_1. Das ist für meine Nichte, Deborah… sie kennt CSI zwar nicht und schläft den ganzen Tag (sie ist 14 Tage alt), aber ihr werdet schon merken, ab wo ich an sie gedacht hab._

_2. Das ist für alle verliebten, oder die es sind, oder einmal waren._

_Nachtrag_

_Ich habe Kopfschmerzen! Momentan schlimmer als zuvor. Keine normalen Schmerzen, dieser stechende Schmerz, der vorne anfängt und sich dann so anfühlt als würde man einem ein Messer aus dem Kopf ziehen. Das zieht dann auf einmal total und dann… hört es wieder auf._

_Als ich die oberen Zeilen abschloss bin ich zum Arzt gefahren. Man kann ja nie vorsichtig genug sein, sonst höre ich Grissom wieder fragen, ob alles okay sei! Oder wie er sagt, ich solle auch mich aufpassen._

_Natürlich passe ich auf mich auf! Was denkt er denn? Achja, er ist Grissom! Er denkt garnicht! Naja, zumindest nicht so wie ich… mal dachte. Jahrelang bin ich tierisch verliebt in ihn gewesen, aber mit der Zeit baute es ab! Es baute ab und ich war froh, endlich von ihm _

_los zu sein. Ich weiß nicht wie oft er mein Herz gebrochen hat, ich weiß nur, dass es sehr oft war. Kennst du das verliebt zu sein? Unglücklich? Es ist furchtbar! Man sieht ihn und die Schmetterlinge im Bauch sind ununterbrechbar! Sie nerven. Du musst immer lächeln, wenn du an ihn denkst und jedesmal wenn du denjenigen siehst oder hörst, dann schmilzt du davon. Deine Gedanken drehen sich nurnoch um ihn und du siehst jede Berührung, jeden Blick und jede _

_Und nun? Ich fühle mich schrecklich. Wegen der Kopfschmerzen nehme ich Medikamente, wegen der inneren Verletzung Aufbaumittel und wegen allmöglicher anderen Sachen auch. Ich bin garkein Chemiefreund und esse sonst wie, du weißt, vegetarisch. Das ist ein Gefühl wie ein Mülleimer. „Nimm das, dann geht es dir besser!" Das will ich aber nicht nehmen. Jedesmal kämpfe ich mit mir selber, ob ich oder ob ich die Medikamente nicht nehmen soll._

_Jetzt, wo ich an dich denke, Tagebuch, fällt mir ein das ich mal gelesen habe, dass Tagebücher zu 90 immer Namen bekommen. Wie sollst du heißen? Deborah! Das ist ein schöner Name. Nun Deborah, willkommen im Leben eines CSI! _

_Selbst im Krankenhaus kamen heute alle „Oh Ms Sidle, alles in Ordnung?" Weißt du was Grissom getan hat? Oberste Priorität veranlasst… was da bedeutet, sobald ich drin bin, haben andere Patienten, die nicht in Lebensgefahr schweben müssen warten. Es ist schmeichelhaft, aber ich will das nichtmehr! Das ist ein Grund für mich zu weinen! Es regt mich auf. Ich bin ein Mensch. Ich lebe… sie tun alle so, als wäre ich kurz vor dem Sterben. _

_Bei Greg haben sie nicht so ein Trubel gemacht, als er in der Explosion schwer verletzt wurde, als Nick aus dem Fenster gestoßen wurde auch nicht! Warum bei mir? Bin ich etwa ein Weichei? Nein! Ich bin ein Mensch! Ich bin ein Mensch und will wie einer behandelt werden._

_Was ich jetzt tun werde? Keine Ahnung! Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Doch eins weiß ich! Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen für jedes mal das ich weinen muss, Zehn Cent in diese Dose auf meinem Regal zu werfen. Vielleicht kann ich mir dann nächstes Jahr eine Kreuzfahrt in die Karibik leisten._

_Die Ärzte meinen es sei normal das man so weinen muss, doch dieses Gefühl das man dabei hat ist nicht normal. Doch sagen sie, es sind normale Depressionen die man hat! WAS IST AN DEPRESSIONEN NORMAL? Ich will zu einem Psychiater, doch ich kann nicht hingehen. Wenn ich mir einen nehme, wird das über das PD abgerechnet und alle bekommen es mit, tun wieder auf „Wieso redest du nicht mit uns" und es gibt Streit! Ich bin so unzufrieden mit mir selber. So unzufrieden. Ich mecker an allem herrum und weiß nicht was ich tun soll… Mein Herz fühlt sich an, wie ein Stein von einem Felsvorsprung der jeden Moment zu rutschen droht und in dem See unter ihm eine riesige Welle zu schlagen. Jeder einzelne Tropfen der von diesem See kommt, spiegelt sich in meinen Tränen wieder. Dieses Depri-Gelaber geht dir bestimmt auf die Nerven, aber ich kann nichtmehr… _

_Ganz ruhig, Sara, ganz ruhig! Ich atme jetzt tief durch und versuche zu entspannen._

_So, da bin ich wieder. So ein Blödsinn, was die da bei „Yoga für Anfänger" sagen. Da regt man sich nur nochmehr drüber auf. Ich bin momentan total aggressiv. Wie soll ich das aushalten? Ich drehe hier durch! In diesen Räumen. Immer sitze ich Tag für Tag in den selben Räumen und rege mich über mein Leben auf. Das könnte man doch Paranoid nennen, oder etwa nicht? Man, mein blödes Herz hört nicht auf zu rasen. Nehme ich zuviele Medikamente? Die falschen vielleicht? Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich aufhören mich so anzustellen und einfach mal für den Moment leben. Wäre das nicht eine schlaue Entscheidung? Den ganzen Mist, die Trauer, diese Gefühle der Angst, dieses ewige Aufgeben und dieses Gefühl meine Welt bricht mir unter den Füßen weg, zurückstecken und versuchen nach vorne zu sehen. Ich werde es tun… ha, Sara, ich bitte dich… ich werde es tun… haha! Sara, das lustigste was du je gesagt hast… ich werde es wirklich tun!_

_**HÖR AUF! VERDAMMT! HÖR AUF! ICH HABE ES SATT! ICH WILL NICHTMEHR WEINEN ! ICH WILL NICHTMEHR SCHREIEN! ICH WILL NICHTMEHR NACHTS SCHWEIßGEBADET AUFWACHEN! ICH WILL NIX MEHR! ICH WILL NICHTMEHR LEBEN!** Toll, du siehst es nicht, Deborah, aber dieses Geschrei schreibe ich unter Tränen… ich kann nichtmehr, ich will dass das Stechen in meiner Brust aufhört. Der Knoten der in meinem Hals sitzt soll verschwinden! Ich will… nichtmehr…_

_2. Nachtrag_

_Am Ende war ich fertig mit den Nerven. Diese Anti-Depressiva bringen bis jetzt noch nichts. Es ist komisch zu wissen, dass man total zusammenbricht, wenn man das Zeug nichts nimmt. Aber noch komischer ist dieses Gefühl nicht zu wissen was man tun soll, wenn man so deprimiert ist. Jetzt will ich anfangen zu leben. Meinem Herzen einfach freien Lauf lassen. Wenn ich weinen muss, dann weine ich eben. Wenn ich lachen muss, dann lache ich eben und wenn ich jemanden schlagen will, dann frage ich Greg ob er Lust hat sich mit mir zu schlagen. Nein! _

_Und warum nicht? Weil Grissom das nicht will! Er behüddelt mich eh, wie ein Baby… holt mich Abends hier ab und bringt mich Morgens wieder nach Hause. Irgendwo sollte ich das genießen, aber das ist doch auch doof. Oder nicht? Das einzige was ich möchte, ist selbstständig leben. _

_In unserem Beruf erleben wir so oft Leute, die schon… 25 oder 30 sind und von Mama und Papa alles verboten bekommen. Da muss man sich doch schrecklich fühlen. So eingeengt. Die können nichtmal ihre Wäsche alleine waschen. Wann sollen die denn lernen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen? Ihre Mütter suchen ihnen Abends die Klamotten raus…_

_Wieviele Tränen hab ich jetzt schon geweint? Und wieviele Tonnen Taschentüchern liegen draußen in meinem Müllcontainer und werden abgeholt und verbrannt? Wenn ich mich hinsetze und seufzte und einmal durchatme und dann eine Ruhepause einlege… dann werde ich wieder emotional! Dann werde ich irgendwie depressiv und will weinen. Ich meine, muss ich mich immer ablenken um nicht zu heulen wie ein Wolf? Wie ein Schlosshund? Das geht tierisch an die Nerven. Ich sage auf der Arbeit schon immer, dass ich Heuschnupfen hätte, wegen der rot unterlaufenen Augen… _

_Naja, ich höre jetzt erstmal auf, ich bin müde, habe extreme Kopfschmerzen und will schlafen!_

_Bis bald Deborah!_

_Sara_

_27.5._

_Nun bin ich seid 2 Wochen wieder beim CSI! Heute habe ich meine erste Anhörung, nach einem Jahr. Ich bin tierisch aufgeregt. Das ist momentan eine Phase von mir: „Tierisch" das sage ich sehr gerne ;) Was soll ich noch sagen? Die letzten 2 Wochen? Die waren stürmisch. _

_Ich habe viel gearbeitet und mir eine Menge Geschichten angehört, wie Greggi aus dem Deutschland Urlaub eine Freundin mitgebracht hat, seid 9 Monaten sind sie jetzt zusammen. _

_Wäre ich nicht so lange weg gewesen…naja, Nick ist immernoch komisch, aber wir verstehen uns zunehmend besser. Wir umarmen uns öfter und sogar hin und wieder greift er nach meiner Hand. Da bin ich stolz drauf. Dabei spür ich immer wie sein Herz Freudensprünge macht. Das ist voll schön. Meins springt dann genauso. _

_Ich glaube er macht sich wirklich Vorwürfe, weil er ins Gericht gesollt hätte. Nachdem meine Psychologin mir sagte, ich solle ein Tagebuch führen tue ich das, dennoch habe ich das Gefühl, es ist nur Schrott, den ich niederschreibe. Aber das ging mir schon immer so. Schon als Jugendliche. _

_Die Aggressionen habe ich jetzt ganz unter Kontrolle. Ich weine nurnoch 3 mal am Tag und nichtmehr stündlich. Mein Herz rast immernoch, aber mein Körper scheint sich an die Medikamente gewöhnt zu haben! Wie lange muss ich die noch nehmen? Tja, Deborah, ich weiß es nicht. Mit viel List und Tücke habe ich es geschafft, Greg dazu zu überreden sich mit mir zu schlagen. Er wollte es erst nicht, aber jetzt tut er's doch. Vorallem wenn seine Freundin da ist, die heult dann immer Rotz und Wasser! Haha! Ich lache gerade sehr gehässig. Die deutschen sind noch emotionaler als ich. Ob das in ihren Genen liegt? Alle deutschen die ich kenne, sind so drauf._

_Weißt du was, ich habe das seltsame Gefühl das heute was passiert. Die ganze Zeit tue ich Dinge, die ich seid Jahren aufgeschoben habe. Meine innere Stimme sagt mir immer, dass heute ein besonderer Tag ist… ich werde versuchen es zu verstecken, aber ich habe Angst. Manchmal hat man Visionen. In einem Buch, von einem Christen habe ich gelesen, dass er Sachen von Gott gesagt bekommen hatte. Ich glaube er heißt David Wilkerson und ihm sagte Gott damals, es würde eine furchtbare, unheilbare Krankheit auf die Menschen zukommen. Und das tat sie auch. AIDS. Das ist doch hart oder nicht? Wie fühlt dieser David Wilkerson sich? Er weiß genau, dass das was diese „innere Stimme" ihm sagt, wirklich passiert. Ich habe jetzt, wenn ich nachdenke wirklich Angst. _

_Auch wenn ich jetzt paranoid aussehen mag, ich habe in den letzten Seiten des Buches einen Brief verfasst, mit allem was mir wichtig war gesagt zu haben. _

_Meine Intuition hat mich noch nie getäuscht. Natürlich kann man auch sagen, ich habe irgendwelchen Verfolgungswahn oder sowas, kommt von den Medikamenten, aber irgendwas liegt heute in der Luft._

_So, Deborah, ich danke dir, für deine Hilfe,_

_nun gehe ich zurück zum CSI_

_deine Sara _

_Hallo ihr lieben!_

_Okay, das ist sehr schwer für mich, denn ich weiß ihr lest diesen Brief nur wenn mir etwas zugestoßen ist. Das wird es wohl sein. Leider werde ich nie erfahren wie es passiert ist, aber ich weiß ihr tut was ihr könnt um es herauszufinden. Vielleicht wisst ihr es sogar schon. _

_Pfuuuhhh… ihr müsst euch vorstellen, dass ich vor euch stehe und lächel. Ich hab diesen Brief unter Tränen und Lachen geschrieben. Ich bin euch sehr dankbar, dass ihr so neben mir gestanden seid. Von Anfang an. Auch wenn ich es euch nie gesagt – bzw zu oft gesagt haben sollte, ich hab euch alle wirklich lieb._

_In den letzten Wochen war das Leben für mich sehr schwer. Diesen Brief lest ihr nur, wenn ihr einen hattet, der das ganze Buch gelesen hat. Ich wette das war Nick grins_

_Ich wollte nichtmehr leben, denn es wurde zur Qual aufzustehen und weiterzugehen. Mein Kopf schmerzte immer mehr, meine Beine ließen nach, mein Blutdruck und Puls war auf das doppelte gestiegen und ich habe tierisch die Nase voll von den Medikamenten. Ich hasse sie. _

_3 Tage lang habe ich es ohne versucht, das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Ihr seid die besten Freunde die ein Mensch sich wünschen kann und ich hoffe, dass der Ersatz den ihr für mich bekommt, euch genauso quält wie ich es getan habe. Vielleicht hat Grissom es leichter mit ihr. Vielleicht ist sie auch noch schlimmer. lach Mit diesen Worten fühlt sich jeder bestimmt unwohl, da ich weiß, dass derjenige der den Brief liest, ihn laut vorliest… spätestens an dieser Stelle gibt Nick an Cath ab, weil er weinen muss… ich kenn doch meinen Nick. Auch ich muss mich zusammenreißen hier nicht alles mit meinen Tränen zu verschmieren._

_Niemals im Leben wollte ich euch wehtun. Sollte ich das je getan habe, dann tut mir das wirklich Leid. Bestimmt tut es euch weh, zu wissen, dass eine aus unserer festen, starken und tollen Gruppe – der Gruppe die ein Band ergab das keiner brechen konnte egal was man tat, nun verschieden ist, dennoch hat es seinen Sinn. _

_Man, ich rede wieder viel zu viel und komme doch nicht auf den Punkt. Solche Briefe aus Hollywoodfilmen finde ich blöd, die damit enden, dass man an jeden ein paar Worte sagt, dennoch habe ich jeden von euch unheimlich lieb und würd mein Leben opfern, um die euren zu schützen. Vielleicht habe ich das sogar getan. _

_Doch um eines möchte ich euch bitten, bevor ich hier in Tränen zusammenbreche. Ich bitte einen inständig dieses Buch zu beenden. Meinen letzten Tag beim CSI zu schreiben. Schreibe infach damit weiter, wie du es erlebt hast und vorallem wie du dich dabei fühlst. Vielleicht wird dieses Buch ja bald ein Bestseller. grins Ich steh unter Droge, denkt dran. Bringt dieses Buch zuende, bis zur letzten Seite. Euch fällt bestimmt etwas ein._

_So wie ihr euch gerade fühlt, dass eure Luft im Hals stecken bleibt und ihr danach ringt wieder atmen zu können… so geht es mir jeden Tag. Auf meinem Regal steht eine Dose und darin sind 10 Cent für jeden Tag den ich geweint habe, seit dem 14.5. … es müssten mittlerweile 30 $ sein. Greg! Geh von dem Geld zum Frisör. lach_

_Nein, ich sollte aufhören zu lachen, dann muss ich nur nochmehr weinen. Ich würde gerne dafür sorgen, dass eure Herzen wieder schlagen und ihr nicht denkt „Oh mein Gott… wann hört die auf zu reden", aber es gibt Sachen die ich immer sagen wollte und mich teilweise nie getraut habe. _

_Mein Herz springt grade Salti und fühlt sich an, als ob jemand darauf rumgetrampelt wäre. Ich bekomme wirklich keine Luft mehr und meine Tränen rennen wieder. Nachher werde ich nochmal ein paar Cent in die Dose werfen. _

_So nun zum eigentlichen des Briefes:_

_Catherine, Nick, Greg, Grissom und Warrick, sowie Jim… ihr seid die besten Freunde die ich jemals hatte. Durch euch habe ich gelernt was LEBEN bedeutet. Vorher gab es das für mich garnicht. Es gab nur Arbeit und Arbeit und Arbeit und Arbeit. Ich bin unglaublich stolz auf euch und … oh nein… jetzt fange ich an zu weinen… wer liest den Brief? Du doch sicher auch, oder? Sag mir, dass ich nicht alleine wie die Niagarafälle weinen muss. Das ist nichtmehr witzig! Euch alle zusammen habe ich als meine Familie gesehen. Ob Ecklie, der Sherriff oder sonst wer dazwischen ging, es war egal! Wir hielten zusammen und waren stark. Ich liebe euch ganz dolle und hoffe, dass ihr es schafft so weiterzumachen wie vorher._

_Okay, ich verabschiede mich nun unter Tränen und lasse euch einen letzten Gruß da!_

_Ich liebe euch!_

_Sara_

_PS: Nick, das Lied das hinten angehängt ist, ist für dich! Du bist der beste Freund den man sich wünschen kann und wenn hier gleich fette Tränen auf dem Papier sind, dann weil ich so am weinen bin._

_i have seen the night of a million tears_

_i have seen an angel smile_

_i have come of age and remained these years_

_with the longings of my heart_

_nobody but you can find my heart_

_nobody but you can see in the dark_

_nobody but you can call my name _

_and scatter all the pain_

_i have had the fears of an orphaned heart _

_i have had a homeless soul_

_i have been embraced of the arms of grace_

_who have brought my spirit home_

_nobody but you can find my heart_

_nobody but you can see in the dark_

_nobody but you can call my name _

_and scatter all the pain_

_nobody but you can find my heart_

_nobody but you can see in the dark_

_nobody but you can call my name _

_and scatter all the pain_

_Nachtrag zum 28.5._

_Autor: Nicholas Stokes, Las Vegas_

_Gegen 14.00 Uhr kam Sara am Gericht an. Wir hatten, sie hatte ihre erste Anhörung nach einem Jahr. Es lief am Anfang gut. Sara war vorbereitet, wurde ausgefragt und ergänzte ihre Ermittlung mit ein paar Fragen an die Angeklagte. Es war ganz gut. Wirklich! Als sie etwa 10 Minuten lang stillstand und immer und immerwieder zu stottern anfing, legten wir eine Pause ein. Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, ließ das bisschen Sonne das durch die Dachluken kam hineinscheinen und lächelte. Mehr nicht. Sie lächelte. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Obwohl sie sehr aufgewühlt und nervös war, ein bisschen gerezeit sogar, war sie gut drauf. Mit viel Mut und schweren Atmen betrat sie den Gerichtssaal ein zweites Mal. Da passierte es. Aufeinmal ging es ganz schnell. Man hörte sie nach Luft ringen. Ich sprang auf… kaum hatte ich sie am Arm berührt brach sie zusammen. Sie begann zu treten und zittern und zu schreien. Aufeinmal schlug sie um sich und krampfte. Die Ärzte beruhigten sie mit Medikamenten und Hank fuhr sie – wiedereinmal in Richtung Krankenhaus. Unterwegs… noch im RTW blieb ihr Herz dann stehen, weil die Medikamente sich mit ihren nicht vertrugen. Wir fühlten uns schuldig. Ich am meisten. Sara hat Recht, die Schuld liegt bei mir. Von Anfang an hab ich mir die Schuld gegeben. Der Verlust für uns ist, wie die Sonne zu verlieren die jeden Tag das Leben erhellt. Oder wie das Feuer, das unsere Herzen anheizt zu lieben zu verlieren. Wir haben viel zu wenig Energie dareingesteckt Sara zu helfen. _

_Eines jedoch ist sicher, die Ärzte sagten sie starb ohne Schmerzen. Sie hatten gespritzt, dann war sie ruhig und aufeinmal war sie weg. Ich habe geweint. Normalerweise weinen Männer selten aber ich habe geweint und mich kaum noch einbekommen. Ich war am Ende mit den Nerven. Ich will nurnoch eins. Alles rückgängig machen und die Schuld wieder auf mich nehmen, nur dieses eine Mal, an dem es so entscheidend ist, geht es nicht. Ich weine noch. Vielleicht werde ich es wie Sara machen und einfach ein Glas aufstellen. Diese ganzen Gefühle, die sie beschrieben hatte… dieses Herzklopfen, dieser Knoten im Hals und das Würgen, das kommt immer dann, wenn man richtig Schmerzen hat. Und diese habe ich momentan. In ihren Augen spiegelte sich die Angst, die sie um ihr Leben hatte richtig wieder, dennoch blieb sie ruhig und zauberte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen. Als hätte sie gewusst was los war. Alles was ich getan habe, war verzweifelt nach ihr zu rufen und meine Tränen zurückzuhalten. Doch Sara verstand genau, dass ich am weinen war. Ich will mich nicht in die Details knien, nur dass wir alle große Schmerzen haben, denn sie hat ein tiefes Loch in unsere Brust gebohrt. Wann und ob ich wieder richtig leben werde, kann ich nicht versprechen, aber für Sara werde ich leben und das beenden, was sie begonnen hat. Ihre Nachfolgerin werde ich ignorieren… aber von Anfang an. Sie schloss die Augen und schlief ein…_

_Ich kann nur eins sagen. _

_Sie hatte die Bombe im Nacken und dieses Buch bleibt ein Vermächtnis für die Ewigkeit._

_Denn so gerne man die Menschen auch hat – manche Bücher sollten für immer_

_Verschlossen bleiben._

16


End file.
